


你是我的专属味道（完）

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 蓝忘机 - Freeform, 魏无羡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 魏无羡/蓝忘机 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	你是我的专属味道（完）

转眼离蓝忘机怀孕也过去九个多月了，魏无羡这些天每天精神都高度紧绷着，就怕自己一个不注意伤到他家宝贝

“魏婴……呃……”

蓝忘机坐在沙发上看着魏无羡给他买的书，说什么看多了以后儿子会比别人聪明，对此他只是微微摇着头表示怎么那么幼稚，奈何肚子一天天大起来，被禁的事也就更多，无聊之下只能拿起被扔在角落的书，这会儿看得有些累了正想唤人抱自己回房休息，肚子却传来一阵绞痛

男人正在厨房炖汤，弯腰刚调好火候就听见蓝忘机在唤他，起身出去看到冒着一头冷汗的人吓了一跳，赶忙走到人身边

“湛儿，怎么了？哪不舒服？”

“呃……魏……魏婴……” 蓝忘机颤着手抓住男人的衣袖“我……我……肚子……嗯……啊……”

“肚子怎么了？湛儿，你忍一会，我们这就去医院”

“啊……疼……不要……我不……不要去……医……医院……”见人转身想上楼拿东西，蓝忘机抓住人的手艰难的摇着头

魏无羡转身心疼的把人抱进怀里，一手轻轻抚着人的肚子“儿子你乖一点，不要闹你爹爹好不好”

男人低头吻着人的发顶“湛儿，听话，去医院好不好？”

蓝忘机靠在男人怀里闭着眼无助的摇着头“疼……魏婴……我好疼……啊……”

魏无羡摸着蓝忘机开始有些发硬的肚子，狠了狠心还是抱起他上车往医院驶去

蓝忘机迷迷糊糊的被人抱下车“魏婴……这……这是哪里……”

“湛儿，你听我说，你现在要生了，不来医院会有危险的，听话，不怕啊我在”

“嗯……那你不……不要走……呃啊……”

“不走不走就在你身边” 魏无羡把人抱进产房小心的放在床上，蓝忘机手紧紧拉着人的袖子，就怕人下一秒就扔他一个人在这

房间里进来几个带着口罩的陌生人，使本就紧张的心紧张到几点，他现在有些害怕身子微微颤抖着，手更紧的抓着魏无羡的手

医生为难的看了他们一眼“这，先生你……”

魏无羡安抚的摸了摸蓝忘机的手，抬头对着医生道“没事，有无菌手术衣吗？”

医生点点头对身旁的人说了句，看着床上神情紧绷的人说道“他现在过于紧张，你先让他放松下来，不然可能会难产”

魏无羡穿上护士递过来的衣服，蹲下身拉着人的手“湛儿，放松，没事的，我在这呢”

“他们……”

“他们是医生，不会伤害你的，别怕”魏无羡稍稍释放了一些自己的信息素让自己的omega不会那么害怕

一放松下来肚子原先被忽略的阵痛好像放大了几倍般，疼的蓝忘机想晕过去

看着只要自己一靠近就紧张的人，医生没办法有些事只能让魏无羡来

男人一边听着医生怎么说，一边坐着手里的动作，“湛儿，我们先把裤子脱了好不好”

“啊哼嗯…………”蓝忘机只觉得一股热流从身体里流了出来，艰难的想合拢分开的双腿

“魏婴……魏婴……啊……”

“湛儿，现在开始用力好不好”

“嗯……啊……”蓝忘机咬牙两手紧紧抓着身下的床单慢慢试着抬起腰用力

“啊……魏婴……”

“我在呢，湛儿”

“疼……我疼……” 

“啊”蓝忘机用了很大的力气最后无力的摔回床上怎么也使不上力，魏无羡让医生过来，自己过去把蓝忘机抱起来靠在自己身上“湛儿，用力，等会再休息好不好”心疼的擦去人眼角的泪

蓝忘机每用一次力都觉得身体撕裂般的疼，孩子卡在产道里下不来，医生对魏无羡道“他这样不行，等羊水流光后两者都有危险，现在唯一的办法只能靠外界帮忙使力，你按着他别让他乱动”

魏无羡知道蓝忘机一向很怕疼，以往磕到哪都要自己抱着哄半天，这……他怎么可能受的了

“就没有别的办法吗？”

“你也看到了，他自己已经没多少力气……”

魏无羡无法，只能把人紧紧的抱进怀里，低头吻了吻人的嘴角，轻声哄道“湛儿，忍一忍”

蓝忘机闭着眼睛忍着一阵比一阵强烈的痛感，额头上全是冷汗，好不容易缓过来一些，正准备和魏无羡说一句话，就感觉有一双无情的手按着自己的肚子往下推

“啊……别按我……肚子……疼”

他睁开眼看着魏无羡眼里全是泪水“魏……魏婴……你让他……把……把手拿开……好呃啊……好不好……我疼……”

“湛儿，疼你就咬我手好不好”

“啊……不要生了……呃啊……我不要生了……疼……”

“魏婴……不要生了好……好不好……疼……”

“好好好，湛儿，生完这个我们再也不生了”

蓝忘机疼的声音都哑了， 拼命的摇着头 ，好疼好累他想睡觉，其实就这么睡过去也挺好，睡着了就不会疼了

“湛儿，别睡好不好” 男人哭着抱紧全身湿透的人 

“湛儿，别睡，我求求你了”

“呃……啊……”

孩子或许知道爹爹的辛苦没在折腾，乖乖出来，医生把孩子抱给护士给蓝忘机检查了下身体“还好，休息几天就没事了，这几天饮食各方面都要多加注意”

“好，谢谢医生”

蓝忘机看到从来没在外人面前哭过的男人今天第一次在他面前流了泪，他抬手拭去男人滑落的泪，微微笑了笑，缓缓闭上眼

人的一生在不断拥有着也失去着，最后真正留下的才是珍贵的，你爱的人也爱着你，接下来一生的路都会拉着你的手不放开一直往前，这也是一种幸福

魏无羡低头亲吻着睡着人的额头，这一刻就是幸福

我们的路还很长，这一辈子我都不会在放开你的手，好好爱你宠你

谢谢当初和我联姻的人是你

蓝湛，你特别好，我喜欢你


End file.
